


Payback

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Friends with Benefits [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly gets back at Jean-Luc for him teasing her in public.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Ever see Police Academy? I can't remember which film it was in, but this was directly influenced by a certain scene....
> 
> Timeline...sometime after Generations, so on the E, and with the white and grey dress uniforms.

Captain  Jean-Luc Picard stepped up to the podium set up in the observation lounge and surveyed the group of planetary diplomats.  He was there to try to negotiate partnerships between the various unaligned worlds with the Federation, similar to the Federation’s relationship with the Klingons.  He really hated this part of his job, but over the course of 30 plus years as a Captain, he somehow managed to get good at it . He looked for his senior staff and frowned.  Worf had been left in charge of the Bridge, Geordi had to respond to a problem in Engineering, and Beverly must have received an urgent patient, because he didn’t see her, either. He sighed. He always took strength from looking at Beverly.  He focussed his gaze on the back wall, something he had learned to do if he couldn’t look at Beverly.

Jean-Luc cleared his throat.  “Ladies, gentlemen, other gendered species,  I wish to thank you for coming to this conference here on the _Enterpise,”_ Jean-Luc felt the zipper of his dress uniform trousers slide down and a delicate hand slipped inside to wrap around his penis.  His eyes bulged out and he wondered who would dare try something so outrageous . He shifted his weight and tried to shake the hand away as he continued his speech.  “As you know, the FederATION,” the hand had tugged his penis free and stroked it from tip to base.  “The Federation is in a state of TRANSition,” a mouth had engulfed his penis.  He clutched at the sides of the podium and recognized the feel of the mouth on him.  It was Beverly.  No doubt, she was getting him back for his little tease in Sickbay yesterday...the only difference was, when he unzipped her uniform and fondled her breasts, he had made sure no one had been around!  He bit the side of his cheek and after receiving a strange look from his Number One, he took a deep breath and continued.

“We hope throughout the course of the CONFERENCE you feel free to ask us any QUESTions you might have abOUT the Federation or any of our member PLANETS....”  he trailed off as Beverly’s mouth began to work in earnest.  How he wished he could tangle his fingers in her hair and hold her head while she performed this exquisite and intimate act.  Will Riker stood up to make his way to the podium to replace his Captain. Clearly,  something was wrong.  Jean-Luc panicked and waved away Will’s concern.  He continued his speech, occasionally punctuating his syllables as Beverly sucked harder and became bolder.  Jean-Luc was dying to cry out, but he settled for clearing his throat.  When an “oh, God,” slipped out, he somehow managed to improvise and worked it into his speech. 

His hands gripped the podium harder and sweat appeared on his brow. He knew he was about to come right here, in front of a dozen dignitaries and members of his staff.  He closed his eyes and disguised his moan as he came in Beverly’s mouth by letting out a cough and reaching for the glass of water on the podium.

“Excuse me,” he said to the assembly.   Beverly licked him clean and then gently tucked his penis back into his shorts and trousers and zipped his trousers back up.  “Thank you,” he said, and Beverly knew it wasn’t just for the assembled group. 

When Jean-Luc had finished his speech and the dignitaries had been dismissed,  Will Riker strode over to him “Sir, are you alright? I noticed you seemed to be a bit troubled during your speech.”

“Thank you, Number One. I’ll be fine.  I think I just need to talk to Beverly.” Will nodded, and left the room.  The observation lounge was empty and Beverly counted to 200 before crawling out from under the podium.  “I knew it was you,” Jean-Luc said from the back of the room.

“Well, I would hope I’m the only one doing _that_ to you.”

“Quite,” Jean-Luc strode towards her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply and tasting his semen on her tongue.  “What possessed you to do that? You know, I nearly lost it a few times....”

Beverly smirked against his lips. “ You deserved it.  You came into my sickbay, unzipped my uniform, fondled my breasts and left!  I didn’t even get to see you last night,  you were too busy with all the dignitaries.  I had to do _something_.”

“Hmm. You know , I could write you up for insubordination,”  He said turning her so she was facing the viewport and wrapping his arms around her. Beverly leaned back in his embrace and studied their reflection in the window.  “But you won’t.”

“No, I won’t.  Do you know why?”  Beverly took the opportunity to thrust her behind against Jean-Luc and watched in the window as he closed his eyes and involuntarily thrust back.   “Because I love you.”  Beverly smiled and turned around to plant another kiss on his lips.

“Why don’t we go back to your quarters and I can help you get out of that stuffy uniform?”

###FIN###

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Do I really need to say that this was consensual as part of a healthy relationship? At any time, Jean-Luc could have pulled away or dropped a hand to get her to stop.


End file.
